Idiots with Power
by COULK
Summary: This is my first FanFic, basically 2 boys deside to play a seemingly harmless joke on their friends and end up getting sent to the past were they meet Naruto and the gang, just skip the first chapter R&R Discountined until further notice, sorry
1. Intro

**Characters:**

Name: Juri Hyuuga (F)

Parents: Neji & TenTen

Siblings: Li (7) & Hyoshi (13)

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: white

Age: 15

Special Ability: Byakugan, 100 accuracy with weapons

Level: genin

Name: Ataru Uchiha (M)

Parents: Sasuke & Sakura

Siblings: Harue (14), Katsu (10) & Kaya (7)

Hair: black

Eyes: green

Age: 15

Special Ability: Sharingan

Level: ANBU

Nickname: Itachi (hates it only family)

Name: Harue Uchiha (F)

Parents: Sasuke & Sakura

Siblings: Ataru (15), Katsu (10) & Kaya (7)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Age: 14

Special Ability: Sharingan & Medical-nin

Level: genin

Name: Makoto Uzumaki (M)

Parents: Naruto & Hinata

Siblings: Hakari (13) & Dan (7)

Hair: blond

Eyes: Blue

Age: 15

Special Ability: super strength

Level: ANBU

Name: Honoka Uzumaki (F)

Parents: Naruto & Hinata

Siblings: Makoto (15) & Dan (7)

Hair: blond

Eyes: Blue

Age: 13

Special Ability: Super Strength

Level: genin

Name: Rock Gai (M)

Parents: Rock Lee & Ayame

Sibling: Kiri (13)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Age: 15

Special Ability: Pinging

Level: Chunin

Name: Chikuma Akimichi (M)

Parents: Chouji & Amika

Hair: light Brown

Eyes: brown

Age: 15

Special Ability: Expanding

Level: Chunin

Names: Minku Nara (F)

Parents: Shikamaru & Ino

Siblings: Alya (15) & Ibiki (10)

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Age 15(older twin)

Special Ability: genius and mind transfer

Level: ANBU

Name: Alya Nara (F)

Parents: Shikamaru & Ino

Siblings: Minku (15) & Ibiki (10)

Hair: Red/Brown

Eyes: Purple

Age: 15 (younger twin)

Special Ability: weapons and Shadows

Level: ANBU

Name: Hedayo Abrame (M)

Parents: Shino & Amika

Hair: black

Eyes: black

Age: 15

Special Ability: bugs

Level: ANBU

Name: Airi (f)

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: dark brown

Age: 11

Special Ability: medical-nin

Level: not ranke


	2. Alya's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or and of the original characters but I do own most or the ones in this story

**Idiots with Power**

_Thoughts_

_Inner thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Alya's POV: **

"Go Away" shouted a young girl no older than 15 at a tall blond in a black mini and a light blue T-shirt, who was desperately trying to get her out of bed before their mom got mad.

"No, you have to get up right now!" yelled Minku at her younger sister

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because, I'm older"

"Yah, by like 2 minutes" I replied matter-of-factly

"Whatever just get out of bed before mom comes in"

"Fine, I'm up" I said sleepily as I walked to the bathroom

After taking a shower and getting dressed (baggy jean caprices and a light purple 3-quarter shirt with a dark purple tank-top over it) I put on my personal clan necklace as I go down stairs to breakfast and the sound of mom yelling,

"Shikamaru you lazy-ass couldn't you for once help out around the house…blahblah"

So I just grabbed mine and Minku's backpack and headed out the door to meet Minku who was on the porch with our little brother Ibiki to avoid the yelling.

Tossing me an apple in exchange for her backpack we started to head to school.

When we got there, Kakashi-sensei being Kakashi-sensei was of course late so I took a seat with my fiends and waited.

"So when do you think Kakashi- Sensei is going to get here?" Asked a shy light-haired girl named Airi.

"How the hell should I know" Snorted Juri her two black buns shinning in the top of her head

"Well if he isn't here in 20 minutes then I'm leaving." I said in a bored tone

"That's not such a good idea," said a voice from behind me I turn around to see a boy about my age with long black hair and green eyes staring at me.

"And why is that Ataru, is the big strong ANBU scared of getting detention" I said jokingly

"I think that Ataru's right Alya," Airi says

"No, I think that he's just scared" Chikuma says between bites

"Fine then we are coming too" he replied after a moment

"Whatever you say Uchiha, whatever you say." I replied smiling

_Please don't come_

_Please don't come_

**22 minutes later**

Still no sign of Kakashi

"Lets go" Hedaya said, "Unless you've changed you mind."

So the nine of us head towards the door, just as we were about to leave we heard a very familiar voice say, "Ataru were are you guys going?"

We turned around to find a tall blond with 2 high pigtails and a slightly shorter black haired girl walking down the hallway towards us.

"No where, Harue." Ataru said to his little sister

"That's not true," said Honoka, Makoto little sister.

"Well we can't leave them here then we will get caught for shore." I said thinking out loud

After a long pause Ataru replied, "Fine they can come along but, NO one else"


	3. Honoka's POV

**Honoka's POV:**

_I don't know what they are doing but it must be something bad since they are bringing us along they normally just tell us to go away when they are hanging out with each other. Oh well I guess I'll find out soon._

"Hey you guys what do you want to do now that we are out of school," asked Airi is a voice so quiet it was barely audible.

"I don't know what do you want to do Honoka," answered Harue

"Dam it you guys please tell me some one has thought of an idea because I'm not getting caught if I don't have something to show for it." I said in an extremely irritated voice

"How about we go to the woods?" said Harue

"I don't care as long as it stops those 2 from talking they are starting to get on my nerves," said Hedaya in an icy tone

"For once I have to agree," I said cheerfully

"I was talking about you," Hedaya said with a smirk

"Oh"

They all laugh

_Stupid Abrame who does he think he is I'm the Hokage's daughter for heavens sake. I could get him kicked off ANBU if I wanted to._

_I'll kill him just let me out of here damn it,' cried inner Honoka_

"Man girls are so annoying"

I turned around so fast and almost punched Makoto in the face, if he hadn't been blocking my way and Minku and Alya hadn't been holding me back I would have ripped Hedaya to shreds "What was that" I growled

"Oh nothing" he said smirking, "Girly"

_That's it I'm tearing you apart_.

_Admit it you like it when he teases you, sneered my inner self_

No I don't it makes me want to kill him a thousand times over

"This is going to be a very interesting day," Ataru whispered to himself as he walked by.

I nod and start to hum to myself to pass the time because it's truly was going to be a long day


	4. Ataru's POV

**Ataru's POV:**

_I can't honestly say that I didn't enjoy watching Hedaya almost get ripped to shreds by Makoto's younger sister…Honoka I think is her name if it weren't for Alya and Minku he wouldn't be smirking right know because from what I've heard about Honoka from Makoto is that she has a very hot temper. Now Alya on the other hand is just plain hot. _

_NO what, why the hell did I think that. Damn Hormones!_

_You know you like her_

_What no I don't_

_Yes you do_

_Don't_

_Do_

_Don't_

_Do_

_Don't time infinity_

_Dude you realize you just had an argument with your self don't you, you must be crazy or something_

_Or some things right. And you know what you better be thankful that your me other wise I would have beaten the crap out of you _

_RIIIGGHHHTTT!_

"Hey guys maybe we should start heading back it's starting to get late" I said after I saw the sun start to set

"I think Ataru's right" Alya said after a moment

_Dam she's hot wait what the hell shut up you stupid ass hormones_

"Hey Ataru why are you blushing" Alya asked, _man she's staring right at me_

I shake my hair down to cover my blush

As we start to head back I can hear Honoka and Hedaya arguing with each other towards the end of our little precession, _everyone knows that they like each other and are just too dam stubborn to admit it but no one would tell them that._


	5. Hedaya's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Hedaya's POV:**

_Is she ever going to stop humming its really getting on my last nerve?_

"Dam it, Honoka stop the dam humming its really annoying."

"Why should I, your not the boss of me?" she says with a hint of irritation in her voice

"Because I asked you nicely"

"No, you didn't" she says simply

"Fine, please stop humming" I say forcing a smile

"No"

"Shut the fuck up will you"

"Well now I'm defiantly not going to stop"

_I can't hit a girl _

_I can't hit a girl_

_Oh well she's not really a girl any way_

Just as I was about to hit her I notice all my artwork is gone

_What the hell I just put it up yesterday it normally takes them weeks before they notice that there is graffiti everywhere in the forest_

"Dam it"

"What" Honoka asks in her usual cheery voice

"They took down my graffiti"

"Well what did you expect its been there for about 2 weeks"

"No, my new graffiti"

"Well that's weird"

"Hey guys look over here" Gai yells

_Man I totally forgot that he was here, he and Chikuma haven't said a word this whole time_

"What is it Gai" Minku says sweetly as she shrugs Makoto's arm off her shoulders so she can go and look

_I swear they make the perfect couple they never fight or even argue Honoka and me fight all the time and even Alya and Ataru fight sometimes even though they say that they don't like each other_

_Wait what Honoka and me aren't going out _

'See told you, you like her,' says JoJo one of my bugs

_I do not I'm just saying that we fight all the time_

'Oh I'm sure' JoJo replies slyly

_Whatever_

I hope you liked it; R & R

COULK

Cows

Only

Use

Large

Krayons


	6. Gai's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Idiots with Power

------------------------------

**Gai's POV:**

Flashback

"_Hey Chikuma don't you think that it would be cool if we could travel to the past without the others noticing what has happened"_

"_Hey it would be"_

"_Do you think we have enough time to make a jutsu before we have to head back"_

"_Yeah, probably"_

"_Okay lets get started on it right now"_

"_Fine"_

_**3 hours later**_

"_Finally we're done, do you think the others noticed?"_

_Chikuma shakes his head no_

"_Okay lets do this"_

_We do so hand signs and then look at each other _

"_Do you think it worked?" I asked after a moment_

"_I don't really know"_

"_No way," I say quietly to myself_

"_Hey guys come look at this," I yell as I run over to them_

"_What is it Gai" Minku says in her sweetest voice_

End Flashback

"Look at that," I say excitedly

"Didn't that get torn down years ago?" Airi asked quietly

"What?" Hedaya says in a bored voice,

**At least he stopped arguing with Honoka for a few minutes**

"Be nice it could be something important," Honoka says while punching him in the shoulder

_I guess I spoke to soon_

"Okay remember that huge tree they tore down last year that we used to play in all the time as kids," I said trying to hide my excitement

A chorus of yeahs and sos came from my very bored audience

"Well here it is," I say happily

"Well that can't be right" Makoto says seriously

"Well while we were walking me and Gai make a jutsu that can make you go back in time and I guess we ended up here," Chikuma said simply

"YOU DID WHAT!" Honoka screamed her famous temper starting to emerge

"Calm down Honoka I'm sure they know how to get us back to our own time, RIGHT" Alya said in a soothing voice until she got to the word right

"Well not exactly" I say in a shaky voice

"You mean we are stuck here until you 2 idiots figure out how to get us back we are going to be here forever" exclaimed Harue

'Well yeah" I say and I start to run towards the old Konoha

_I wonder how far in the past we traveled _

Mean While in Konoha:

Sasuke's POV:

_Must escape fan girls and find a way to get to Ichiraku to meet Sakura and Naruto before they leave and get mad at me for missing our plans again_

_Finally I made it_

"Oh Sasuke finally we were about to leave without you again" Naruto says as I sit down next to Sakura


	7. Makoto's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Okay so in the last chapter at the bottom you may have noticed that it says Sasuke's POV, no its not a mistake at the end some times I like to add what the real Naruto cast is thinking. Just thought you'd want to know.

**NOW, on with the story!**

Makoto's POV:

"How about we go to Ichiraku's to get something to eat," I say half-heartedly as I put my arm around Minku's waist and start to walk in that direction

"You read my mind" Honoka says as she runs towards the Raman Shop

When the rest of us get there she already has 4 bowls in front of her and has finished 2 of them

"That's it," I say surprised normally she has at least 10 in front of her

"That man said that I can only order 4 at a time so that I don't waste food" she replies while pointing to the man with a small pout on her face

"Tell you what I'll tell every one to order 4 bowls and give the extras to you" I say smiling

"Thank you Makoto you the best big brother ever" She exclaims and give me a bone crushing hug

"Did you have to use your super strength?"

"I thought it would be a more effective hug that that way," she says with a sheepish smile

"That was very nice of you" Minku whispers in my ear and gives me a kiss on the cheek

26 bowls of Ramen later

"Honoka are you almost done that's your 26th bowl" Juri asked annoyed

"Just 2 more I swear" she says as she orders 2 more

"You shouldn't swear it's a crime against Kame-sama" Alya says as she leans her head against Ataru's shoulder.

"I'll try to remember that next time," Honoka says with her mouth full

"Hey Naruto it looks like you have met you match when it comes to eating ramen" we hear some one say in the back of the store

"Naruto isn't that your dad's name?" Alya asks in a sleepy voice

"Yeah so" Honoka replies her mouth still full

"So who else do you know with the name Naruto?" Jia Li asks rudely

"He looks like he's our age" Airi whispers

"Maybe he is we are in the past you know" I say thinking out loud

As soon as I finish my sentence I see Honoka walk over to them ask them some thing and then sit back down to finish her ramen

"What did you ask them?" Harue asks

"How many bowls of ramen Naruto had," she says finishing her last bowl

"And" I ask curiously

"He's counting," she says

Just as we were about to leave some one shouts 27

"Ha, I beat you 28" Honoka yells back

We all fall down (anime style) including the boy's friends

"Hey what's your name" Naruto yells

"Honoka… " I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth

"You can't tell dad your last name because it will give us away," I whisper in her ear

"I know **that** I'm not stupid," she hisses back

"Well what's yours" Honoka yells back

"Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage believe it!" He yells

"I wouldn't doubt it" She says with a smile as she and waves good-bye

I can't believe you just did that I think as Ataru and me try to drag her out the door before she has a chance to get more Ramen

Sakura's POV:

_I can't believe that girl actually agreed with Naruto normally people just laugh or shake there heads. But this girl said, "I wouldn't doubt it." and smiled a sincere smile_

"Well at least some one believes me" Naruto says happily

"Hey Sasuke" I say after a moment

"Hn" he says

"That dark haired boy looked just like you," I say

A/N: Hope you liked it, please read and review and if anyone can tell me how to get the lines that go all the way across in some stories it would be much obliged. Oh yeah when you review (or if) be as mean as you want I can take it.


	8. Minku's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Minku's POV:

"So you guys what do you want to now" I say

_If we are going to be stuck here a while we might as well do some thing productive_

"I think I'm going to visit" Alya says gravely

"Okay, do you want some one to go with you" I say carefully

"No, I'm good" She says quickly as she starts to head towards the forest

"I don't think we should leave her alone its only been 3 weeks, hey Minku how are you holding up, he was your brother too." I stare at Ataru for a second before answering, "Trying to forget that he's gone, but it's harder on her I didn't really know him that well"

"What do you mean?" Gai asks

"Well, Daichi and Alya lived in an apartment together on the other side of town"

"Why?" Gai asks persistently

"Couldn't stand the fighting," I say simply

"How could you?" Gai tries again

_Can't he just stop with the questions it's only been 3 weeks I mean come on have a little respect for the dead_

"I couldn't leave Ibiki all alone know could I?" I say forcing a smile

"Oh, how did he die and why didn't Alya"

"In a fire. He saved her by throwing her out the window to a fire man then he collapsed and died from breathing in to much smoke before some one could find him" I said in one long breath

"Well, then how…" I look up to see Makoto's hand over his mouth

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank you Makoto"

"Any time" He says while trying to get saliva off his hand

"Now that, that's over lets go shopping," Harue says enthusiastically

"That's sounds nice" I say

"There is no way I'm going shopping" Chikuma says

"Don't worry your going to the training grounds until you two idiots figure out a way to get us back. No, I have a better idea I'm going to tie you to that flag pole so tightly that even the most advanced jutsus won't be able to get you down" Juri hisses just loud enough for all of us to hear but no one else

"Don't you think you should ask the owner if it's okay first?" Airi say quietly

"No" Jia Li retorts

"If it worries you that much I'll ask for Juri," I say as sweetly as I can

I walk up the front steps and ring the doorbell

_I guess no ones home_

I start to turn away when I hear "Hn"

"Oh hello" I say smiling sweetly "I was wondering if" I see him trying to close the door so I push it open with my hand "it would be okay" I push harder "if me and my friends tied those 2 boys" Turning my head slightly I yell "Yo, Chikuma, Gai wave to the nice man" then turning back around I finish "to the top of your flag pole"

"Huh" He says dumbly

"I said I was…"

"Minku, it's to late Juri already put them up there and the boys can't figure out how to get them down" Stopping for air she studied the boy gaping in front of us "Wow! You look just like Ataru"

"Honoka don't be rude introduce your self" I say elbowing her in the side

"Ow! Why don't you," she says rubbing her side

"You came over here shouting my name I think he's got it already"

"E-chem," We look up to see the boy staring at us questionable

"Oh sorry, for got you were there. I'm Honoka U…maki. Yeah Umaki its nice to meet you, what's you name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" He said flatly

Both of our eyes got really big and it took all my strength not to fall over laughing

"Remind me to tell Alya about this when she gets back from visiting," I whisper to Honoka

"Hey everyone stopping being rude and introduce yourself, and I see you groaning bug boy this does include your other wise it's going to be you up there with those idiots."

"Fine I'm coming pigtails you don't have to get so worked up"

"Big talk for such a little man"

"What did you call me" Hedaya growls

"I would run if I were you" Airi whispers

As they run off I start to introduce everyone;

"The one that looks like you but with long hair is Ataru Uchina, the one in the black trench coat chasing Honoka is Hedaya Abrame, the weird looking guy on the flag pole is Rook Gai, don't worry he is harmless, the bouncy girl in the black skirt and red shirt is Harue Uchina, the blond in the black shirt and orange button down over it is Makoto Umaki, the creepy looking girl in all black is Juri Hyuuga, the other guy on the pole is Chikuma Akima, and last but not least is Airi she's the one in the long brown skirt and blue shirt"

"You know it's not very nice to leave people out of the fun Minku"

"Your back so soon I figured you would be visiting for at least another hour or 2"

"Do you want me to go away that bad Minku," she says smiling

"Of course not Alya" I say laughing slightly

"Hi I'm Alya Nana and that idiot is my sister Minku," She says sweetly "We will see you around okay" turning around she yell "Everyone who doesn't live here get you asses off this mans property with the exception of Gai and Chikuma who deserve to be up there, other wise the next time I visit I'll drag you with me and make you sit there for at least 5 hours, is that clear, know get out my sight and look for a place that we can stay and then go find a job so that we can afford it or talk to the Hokage and get put on a squad."

Before leaving I feel a hand on my arm I turn around to see Alya

"What"

"I thought you might need this, I'll be training if you need anything," She says and walks away

I carefully unfold the paper and read it

House Hunt:

At least 3 bedrooms but preferable 4

A least 2 bathrooms

Big enough that 11 people can live in with a little breathing room

**NO PINK**

No more than $1000

**Sasuke's POV:**

Well that was weird

_Hmm, I wonder what visiting is? _

"What's visiting?"

"When Alya goes into the forest to mourn, and just incase your wondering why we are up here, we played a harmless trick on them and they over reacted" the one that looks like Lee yells  
"Well they did have the right to be mad but how are we supposed to fix anything if we are stuck up here" The fat boy yelled back

"How should I know?"

_Those two have issues _

_I think I'll go and train for a while_

A/N that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it R&R!


	9. Harue's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Idiots with Power**

**Harue's POV**:

_Finally back in my natural surroundings…Shopping _

_I might as well buy some new clothes because we are probably going to be stuck here a while and me, Minku, Airi, and Honoka can buy some new clothes for everyone since none of the boys are going to go shopping with us._

"Lets buy stuff for every one especially people who wear their clan symbol because that would be a dead give away and it would cause tons of confusion in the future." I say

"I'm going to talk to the Hokage about putting the guys on a squad." Ataru said and then add, "But not Chikuma and Gai of course" after Juri stared and him

"You should probably put Alya on a squad too, why don't you ask her before you go, and lower your rank will you if you say I'm an ANBU then they will think that you are a spy or something" I say/yell at my older brother and he just gives me one of his goofy smiles and heads towards the forest

"Now what to buy?" I think out loud

"While you guys do that me and Hedaya will do a little house hunting" Makoto says

"Then you should take this" Minku says

"Thanks" he quickly reads the folded paper then folds it back up and stuffs it in his pocket

"Lets hit some stores," I say enthusiastically

After 4 hours of shopping and buying everyone enough clothes to last them at least a week we start to look for the guys

"Harue there you are I've been looking all over for you," I turn around hearing my name "Didn't Minku tell you we found a house"

"No, she didn't" I tell Makoto

"Oh, well we did come and see it, oh and Honoka is going to be your roommate is that alright?"

"That's fine," I say quietly

We walk for about five minutes and then stop in front of a small plain brick 2-story house

"It's nice," I say staring at it

"Why don't you go inside you must be tried?" Makoto says in his big brother voice

I slowly walk inside and am immediately dragged up the stairs by Honoka and into a small room

"What color do you want to paint the walls?" She asks slightly bouncing up and down

"Pink and the boarded red" I say yawning

I walk over to one of the beds and collapse in a heap on top of it not even bothering to change out of my clothes.

A/N I hope you liked it and I'm trying to update everyday but no promises R&R

COULK


	10. Airi & Juri

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Okay so just in case your confused there are two in here because they are both really short so I just stuck them together!

**3 weeks later**

**Airi's POV:**

Today is going to be fun it's Tubish Vat and we are all taking off to celebrate we are going to have a party and everyone is going to eat and take part in the service and I get to do all the cooking this is going to be the best Tubish Vat ever.

"Hey, Airi I'm going to go to the store and get some fruit, Okay" Alya says as she comes down the stairs

"That would be great, thanks," I say not looking up from my cooking "here's a list"

"Oh thank g-d I'm just trying to avoid getting dressed as long as I can," She says smiling brightly as she walked out the door

"Airi have you seen Alya she needs to get dressed" Minku asks looking out of breathe

"She just left to get some stuff for me from the store"

"Oh is that so, is she trying to get out of our deal"

"An d what deal would that be" I ask curiously

"Last year we made the boys sing at the service so this year we have to do it, and she really doesn't want to,"

"What song are you doing?" I ask

"Loathing from wicked it has some good vocals."

"That sounds nice, do you have the lead?"

"No, they're about equal so I gave the other part to Alya because she is an alto."

"That's probably why she's hiding from you, it probably would have been better if you had given it to Honoka or something."

"Have you ever heard Alya sing before?"

"Well no, but I sure she's not that bad." I say hopefully

"Oh yeah you have a part with Harue and Honoka"

"Oh no I couldn't be in this"

"What ever its your loss" Minku says as she heads back up the stairs

I finish up what I'm doing and start to head up the stairs when I hear a knock at the door

**Juri's POV:**

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"I'm coming" some people don't they know it's a holiday I think as I open the door

"How can I help you," I say, it probably sounded as irritated as I felt

"Yes we are looking for Alya is she here?" a pink haired girl asked

"No" I say and I start to close the door

"Is it okay if we wait for her?" She says putting her foot out so I can't close the door

"Whatever but we are pretty busy right now so don't expect anyone to play host," I say opening the door and walking away

**10 minutes later**

"I'm home" I here Alya yell

"Good you have guests," I say as I walk by

"Where?" She asks

"Living room," I tell her and them continue checking the equipment for the show

"Ahhhh" I here Alya yell from the living room

"Could you keep it down some of us are actually have work to do before the party tonight" I say rudely, as I start to head towards the living room to see what was going on

"What are you guys doing here?" Alya asks, I can hear her trying to keep her calm

"Well since you're here why don't you stay for the service it'll be fun and you'll get to hear me and Alya sing," Minku says

"That would be great but do we need to change?" Says the boy in all orange

"Yes you do or I think I'll be blind by the time this thing is over " I say stepping into the conversation

Seeing the boy's hurt feelings Minku says, "No Naruto your fine," then she turns to glare at me

"What?" I say innocently

"Speaking of needing to change Alya get your ass upstairs and change we start in 20 minutes" Minku says to her younger sister

"Why should I, you could just get Harue or Honoka to do it for me and I'll take their part." Whined Alya

"Because I asked you and besides have you ever heard them sing before?" Minku says a smile appearing on her face

"We heard that Minku and we are so going to get you back for that," Someone from upstairs yells

"Not like I haven't heard that one before." She yells back slightly shrugging

"Whatever, I have work to so I'll talk to guys later." I say as I head back outside

After I finish checking everything I see something flying out the window towards me so I catch it and head back inside to put it away.

"You can't make go," Alya screams as Ataru and Makoto role on the floor laughing at her

"SHUT UP ALYA, If you don't stop I tie you to the flag pole too." Then I storm out the door to check on Gai and Chikuma's progress.

A/N Hope you liked it R&R oh yeah and I posted a new story called Aplastic Anemia so again R&R!


	11. Chikuma's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Idiots with Power**

**Chikuma's POV:**

I wish they would let us down it would be so much easier to work if we were on the ground with lots of space to move around

"Hey, Chikuma get your head out of the clouds and pay attention" Juri's voice snaps me back to reality, "Know as I was saying since its Tubish Vat I've decided to let you guys down but only for today, you got that."

"Yes ma'am," Gai and me say in unison.

"Good," she performs some hand seals and I feel myself falling then we start to walk, the next thing I know Juri stops in front of a 2-story brick house

"Is this home?" Gai asks

"Yeh," Juri says as she shoves a key into the door ands pushes it open.

"Hey were home," Gai immediately yells

I start to walk to the living room, but as soon as I get to the door I stop

"Hey you that guy," I say

"Hn" Sasuke replies

"Oh your home," I hear Airi say, "Juri why didn't you tell me they were coming home for the holiday?"

"I felt sorry for them," Juri says shrugging

"Awe, is the great Hyuu---," I was cut off when Juri hit me in the head, "Ow what was that for,"

"What do you mean what was that for, you should be thankful I even let you down today I didn't have to you know and I can just as easily put you back up there, so next time keep you damn mouth shut you got that?"

"Yes ma'am," I say slightly defeated

"Okay everyone we are about to start, so would you please take you seats outside," I hear Minku yell.

**Sakura's POV:**

_Everyone keeps talking about it being a holiday, I wonder which on it is._

"I think I finally figured out what she meant when she introduced herself you us that day," I say to Sasuke and Naruto.

Flash Back

'_Yo' Kakashi-sensei says,_

'_Your late,' Naruto and me say together,_

'_I have a good reason this time, we have a new teammate,' Kakashi says_

'_Why,' I ask curiously_

'_All the rookie 9 teams and Gai's are getting a fourth member today' Kakashi says, 'so any way here she is, introduce yourself, tell you likes, dislikes and goals.'_

'_My name is Alya Nana,' said a girl with long brown/red hair in a high pony tail that went half way down her back with some pieces falling out to frame her face and purple eyes, 'I like weapons, training, sleeping, stargazing and fighting, I dislike yelling and people waking me up and pity and my goal is to beat the crap out of all the boys living in my house at least 2 or 3 times before we go home,' she said emotionlessly _

'_Okay then, welcome to team 7, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!' Naruto yelled_

'_What did I just say 10 seconds ago,' Alya said calmly, and faster then I've seen any one move in my life she took out 3 shurikens and threw them at Naruto, then she jumped up into a tree and sat on one of the branches._

'_Okay then' Kakashi said surprised_

_Running over to Naruto I checked to make sure he was alright thankfully she misses all of his vital organs._

End Flash Back

"Yeah I know what you mean this house is crazy," Naruto answered

A/N Hope you liked it, R&R and could some one please tell me how to make the lines, please…anyway R&R (I love those guys)


	12. Alya's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Idiots with Power**

**Alya's POV:**

"Do I have to?" I ask Minku as she plays with my hair

"Yes, don't you want to impress you friends?" Minku asks

"Teammates, not friends, jeez your starting to sound like mom," I said laughing

"Hey, don't compare me to her, and anyway you and Daichi are as lazy as dad sometimes," Minku says trying to insult me but failing

"Not any more now it's just me that's like him," I say sadly

"Don't you want to know what we are singing," Minku asks trying to get our mind to happier things

"Not really," I say _because no matter what we sing I'm going to hate it_ I add mentally

"I was thinking of doing loathing from wicked, but you know what I have a better idea, you can finish getting ready by yourself, I laid you clothes out for you." And with that she left

10 minutes later

I walk down stairs in black pants and a light purple button down 3-quarter shirt, I'm standing there thinking of ways to get out of this mess when Minku comes up to me

"Here this is what you singing and Airi is going to play the piano, so get on stage it's almost your turn," Minku hands me a folded piece of paper and walks away.

I get on stage and unfold the paper and start to play/sing

You promised me the sun and the moon

And I was foolish enough to believe you

"You know what I have a better idea, Minku," I say and I run back inside to grab my guitar.

"Now this is more like it," I say as I start to play

Don't want to be an American idiot

Don't want a nation under the new mania

Can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind fuck America

Chorus

Welcome to the new kind of tension

All across the alien nation

Where everything isn't meant to be ok

Television dreams of tomorrow

We're not the one meant to follow

For that's enough to argue

Well maybe I'm the faggot America

I'm not part of the redneck agenda

Now everybody do the propaganda

And sing along to the age of paranoia

Chorus

Don't want to be an American idiot

One nation controlled by the media

Information age of hysteria

Calling out to idiot America

I bow and head of the stage

"So, how was I?" I asked Minku that night

"You were awesome," She says enthusiastically

"Thanks" I say

"But don't forget about tomorrow," Minku says

"How could I," I say as a pull a box out from under my bed.

**Naruto's POV: **

"Alya was good wasn't she," I ask as we leave

"Yeah I wasn't expecting her to sound like that," Sakura says

"What did you think Teme?" I ask

"Hn" Sasuke says

"You know you could say a real word for a change" I say

"At least she wasn't as hostile today as she is normally," I continue, then I realize no ones there, "Hey, were did every one go," I say as I run home.

A/N I hope you liked it, I'm trying to update faster but I at a rode block so if anyone has suggestions please let me know!


	13. Ataru's POV

**Ataru's POV:**

_I can't honestly say that I didn't enjoy watching Hedaya almost get ripped to shreds by Makoto's younger sister…Honoka I think is her name if it weren't for Alya and Minku he wouldn't be smirking right know because from what I've heard about Honoka from Makoto is that she has a very hot temper. Now Alya on the other hand is just plain hot. _

_NO what, why the hell did I think that. Damn Hormones!_

_You know you like her_

_What no I don't_

_Yes you do_

_Don't_

_Do_

_Don't_

_Do_

_Don't time infinity_

_Dude you realize you just had an argument with your self don't you, you must be crazy or something_

_Or some things right. And you know what you better be thankful that your me other wise I would have beaten the crap out of you _

_RIIIGGHHHTTT!_

"Hey guys maybe we should start heading back it's starting to get late" I said after I saw the sun start to set

"I think Ataru's right" Alya said after a moment

_Dam she's hot wait what the hell shut up you stupid ass hormones_

"Hey Ataru why are you blushing" Alya asked, _man she's staring right at me_

I shake my hair down to cover my blush

As we start to head back I can hear Honoka and Hedaya arguing with each other towards the end of our little precession, _everyone knows that they like each other and are just too dam stubborn to admit it but no one would tell them that._


	14. Honoka's PoV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Idiots with Power**

**Honoka's POV:**

_I get to bug Hedaya for a whole day in front of his team and possibly a few strangers and he can't do any thing about it without giving us away well technically he can but if he does I can just tell Gai's dad because he has this dumb rule about not hitting girls, what ever this is still going to be awesome._

"Hey Hedaya what cha doin'," I say happily when I see his training grounds, I a little bit weird that he still has the same training grounds as back home no that I care or any thing.

"Go home Honoka I don't have time to play with you right now," Hedaya says still sparing with TenTen,

"Meany" I say sticking out my tongue then I go over to Gai's dad and say, "Excuse me sir, but your mean teammate is trying to extinguish my spring time youthfulness," as I pretend to get emotional

"HEDAYA YOU HAVE TO RESPECT THIS BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH AND FOLLOW HER AS NOT TO TAINT HER," Lee says practically screaming in my ear.

"Lee that was beautiful I couldn't have said it better myself." Gai says

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"0

And they hug with the sunset background

"How do they do they do that" I ask

"I have no idea, anyway I'm TenTen it's nice to meet you" TenTen

All of a sudden I get really starry eyed "No way you're TenTen I mean that makes sense but wait that means you're Neji, you know you're a lot like Juri which makes sense because she's your daughter but still she could use a serious attitude adjustment no wonder Aunty TenTen is always talking to my mom about how she wishes you would talk more but seriously…OWW…HEDAYA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I scream and he just glare at me, "OH SHIT," I scream again after I realize what I just said then I hit Hedaya in the head

"What the hell I didn't do anything," Hedaya yells holding on to his head

"Why didn't you stop me you jerk," I yell at him totally forgetting that their standing right there.

"What the hell is she talking about Hedaya," TenTen says her weapons in hand

"Umyou'sandrookienine'sfuturekids," I say quickly then I grabbed Hedaya hand and run toward home but along then way I look back to see them chasing after us so I decide to go to Alya's spot since it is probably safer.

**TenTen & Neji's POV:**

TenTen

"What the hell did she just say?" I scream at Neji even though I know perfectly well what she just said

"You know perfectly well what she just said," Neji said like it was no big deal

"Oh I'm sure you want to know who the un…I mean lucky lady is that, that girl was talking about," I say ginning, "I'm sure I wouldn't mind knowing who I end up with maybe it'll be Uchiha-san," I say watching Neji's fist curls into fists

"Very funny TenTen," He says running ahead of me,

Neji

_She wasn't serious right; I mean who would honestly want to marry Uchiha besides his girl friend maybe, and anyway TenTen and me are supposed to end up any way, wait that didn't come out right._

A/N I know that I normally only do Sasuke, Naruto, & Sakura's POV but this time it seems like theirs just wouldn't fit, but honestly last time I was considering doing Ino but then I decided against it,

And I know Neji is a little OOC but who cares right…anyway R&R


	15. Author Note

People who read my stories,

I am sorry to say that I'm going to a place withy no TV, Internet or AC for a month and will not be able to update for some time, sorry but I promise to update as soon as I get back which some time at the end of August!

COULK


End file.
